twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MinorStoop
RE: Congrats. Why, sure you can. Thank you. :) TeamTaycob 05:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) The contributions lists are so helpful! And I will leave messages rather than comments. Thanks! :) TeamTaycob 14:17, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Long-TT Okay, okay. And I really do appreciate my new nickname. TeamTaycob 14:51, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Banner Already a step ahead of you. :) TeamTaycob 15:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Baptism by deletion and Archives I tried out the deleting. It was a breeze. Also, I think I'll get to the archive thing. It seems a bit confusing. So I add the long code to the end of my talk page, right there with the last 4 or 5 messages? TeamTaycob 23:43, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Archiving I think I had the exact same problem. He told me how to do it -- or tried to -- and it ended up being a cluster f***. I had to get either Kmanwing or Pam to do my first one. LuckyTimothy 00:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Volturi Guard It should be "guard". They are referred to collectively as the guard, but never really as "guards". -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: References I honestly don't know, I've never had that happen before. -TagAlongPam (talk) 13:08, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Frickin' lady (since censoring isn't kick-ass enough) For the moment, sure. ^.^ TeamTaycob 14:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I totally accept hugs (except from people that I dislike). Jacob hugs make life so much happier. :) TeamTaycob 14:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ten Reasons Edward is Best Someone had removed all the things from the list so i had undone it to get the list back and i dont know what is that thing is i thought it was a category but when i went to remove i found only category was top 10 list if you could kindly explain what it is too me ?? Thanks David Cullen 15:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Breezing through I deleted them, but the Wiki Activity page is wiped out now. Completely empty. Holy crap, I'm losing it. TeamTaycob 21:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you so much for explaining!! I was seriously on the verge of a mental breakdown. I felt like I ruined the entire Wiki. : TeamTaycob 21:41, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :: I guess the Wiki can be a bit unpredictable. :P :: TeamTaycob 21:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :: P.S. - And yes, a bear hug would ease the pain, though I'm not a wrestler and it looks fairly unfriendly. ::: I may be one that dances with wolves, but getting hurt is not my cup of tea. I may still need to invest in knee pads if I'm going to continue playing hardcore, miscellaneous volleyball, though.... ::: TeamTaycob 22:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : RE: MaxroxY556677 Yeah, I noticed that. He's probably just trying to be a jerk. He seems to be about nine year old boy (give or take) with nothing to do. TeamTaycob 20:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) My younger brother is eleven and he acts nearly the same way. But yes, let's keep Max in the back of our minds. TeamTaycob 20:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Family stuff... Well in some cases besides the Cullens I would still call the coven mates a "family". If they are a group who chooses to live (amicably) together, then they are probably close enough to be called a family. That would include the more friendly covens, like the Denali Coven. As for the unnamed family members, they should stay only if they aren't intuitive. Like there's no point adding "unnamed mother" to a page, since everybody must have a mother. But "unnamed brother" is actually useful since one wouldn't automatically assume that a character has a brother. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:49, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that was a mistake I forgot that Laurent was killed in new moon and not Eclipse. David Cullen 12:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes I do understand that part. But I forgot he was killed in New moon and not Eclipse sorry for that it won't happen again hopefully. David Cullen 12:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Forks High students I was just wondering if the category Forks High students is correct shouldn't it be Forks High School students ? David Cullen 13:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) How do we rename the category ?? Delete Can you please set the Forks High students page for deletation i dont know how to and i need to go now bye. David Cullen 15:02, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I already did, and deleted it as well. TeamTaycob 15:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Family mates Alright, I might have taken it a little too far with the Volturi and the newborn army but I don't see the need for the snark on your end. Lavenda 23:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Southern vampire wars I know you renamed the page a while ago, but I can't help but wonder, if it's an event, then why wouldn't each word have a capitalized first letter, making it Southern Vampire Wars? Events are proper nouns, and I think that "Southern vampire wars" just looks funny, but still. The American Revolution isn't called the "American revolution." And with other wars, the "war" part always have a capitalized W''. Civil War, World War I, World War II, Korean War, etc. TeamTaycob 15:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, if it's to just be consistent, then I guess there's no problem, really. TeamTaycob 15:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Susanah Black Its correct only 1 'n'. David Cullen 12:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Omg,sorry. :( I just eh ... tried to add a picture :S Re: Actors' age and subst template. We already have a template for birth dates and ages, it's here. A new template can be added to the "editor list" here (you might need to be an admin to edit that one). And I guess if you want to make another subst template, just follow the code used on our standard vandal one. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Photo-pop characters Hello, Can you please tell me what does photo pop characters in the category mean ?? Thanks David Cullen 04:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Birth dates It will be great if you also correct them. :) David Cullen 13:36, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Rose vampire Is it possible for us to remove something someone has entered. If we can then please remove http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Best_vampire, User:Rose vampire is new in this wiki and I think did not clearly understand how the wiki works. Thanks David Cullen 15:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Deleted comments Okay, thanks. I'm still learning. Can I ask you something? o.O Can I call you Mr. Onion? Don't blame me! You were the one who started all that grocery category! XD Just kidding. Nike's Girl 16:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, Mr. Onion. :) Nike's Girl 16:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Maxroxy and publicity. Thanks. I blocked Maxroxy and deleted some of his recent comments. LuckyTimothy had already blocked the spamming IP. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Onion Okay, I'll call you Mr. Molina when you do foolinsh things.The thing is, that you almost never do foolish things. I'll call you Mr. Onion anyways. ;) Nike's Girl 17:00, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, again, you have done some stupid things (aka making Team garlic category, Team onion category) so, there is no reason to worry about, right? Nike's Girl 17:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Maxroxy This kid is killing me. I saw some of his first recent trollings on Bells' talk page, and deleted the rude comments, but then I had to log off for the day, and it turns out he's only done more. I'll most definitely keep an eye on him. Best, TeamTaycob 18:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : That seems a bit obvious, besides the fact that he's probably ten years old. I just can't take the "556677" thing seriously. : TeamTaycob 18:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Ban me, I don't give a fuck. I just think Twilight is a piece of shit. Therefore, I go and spam/troll. Simple as that. Catch my drift? :) Austin Belt 20:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC) If you catch my drift like you said, then I ''believe that you see what I'm doing here. I might keep going, I might just stop....I guess we'll have to wait and see what my conscience tells me to do. :) Austin Belt 20:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Austin Belt Done. MS, you are on it. You monitor this Wiki like crazy, lol. Thanks. :) TeamTaycob 20:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Adoptive sisters The guide say : The Amazon coven consists of three sisters, Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna, all natives of the Pantanal wetlands. The sisters never interact with humans except when hunting; they do not associate with them or make any pretense of behaving in a human way. They are feral in appearance and rarely leave the unpopulated wetlands except to hunt. Few vampires—including the Volturi—have ever heard of this coven. So I was just wandering if we should add them as Adoptive sisters in the family box. Also in the guide family part it say ______ is a member of the amazon coven along with her sisters Thanks David Cullen 11:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC)